


Эй, красотка

by fandom Metal Gear 2020 (fandom_Metal_Gear_2020), Mey_Chan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:21:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25448272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Metal_Gear_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Metal%20Gear%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mey_Chan/pseuds/Mey_Chan
Summary: Иллюстрация кдрабблу "Мария".Вы можете увеличить изображение по клику: полноразмер откроется в этом же окне.  // click on the pic for fullview
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Fandom Metal Gear | Арты G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Эй, красотка

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к [драбблу "Мария".](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25318357) Вы можете увеличить изображение по клику: полноразмер откроется в этом же окне. // click on the pic for fullview

[ ](https://files.catbox.moe/qbd5en.jpg)


End file.
